Healing His Wound
by violetdrops
Summary: Robin is fatally injured. As the team surrounds him what can they do? Will Robin greet death or will someone else greet it for him?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.  
Note: I am fascinated by the mystery of Raven's powers. I believe I read somewhere she could absorb the pain of others? I just kind of ran with that idea. Let me know what you think. Also italics is highlighting words said in the language of Azarath.**

He is dying.

He is dying and there is nothing anyone can do.

Except you.

You could do it.

She watches, a look of detachment on her grey face, as Cyborg tries to stitch up a wound that won't seem to close. It keeps spewing thick blood. It flows out of him like a river. She imagines for a moment it's just Starfire's hair flowing over his body as she hugs him tight. But Starfire's silent tears next to Cyborg as she holds a metal tray of medical instruments prove otherwise. The blood is flowing out of him and so is his life.

But there is something you can do.

And so she does. Her voice comes out in a fierce monotone. Beast Boy is looking at her like she has lost her mind. Maybe she has, but she is also right about this.

"I can save him." She says again, and this time everyone looks up. Starfire's hopeful face is holding Raven's gaze as though she has saved her whole world. Maybe she will. Cyborg is staring at her before he motions for her to go on, to fix this, to fix their broken leader, to fix them all.

She rushes to his side, cold in her knowledge that she is committed and she will do this for everyone, for him. With the team standing back now, she looks them all dead in the eyes and tells them that no matter what they cannot stop this process once it has begun. She thinks they understand the gravity of her words; however, she has no time to ponder if they will actually follow through when she proceeds. She doesn't need a moment to center herself; she already has complete control and will use everything she has. It begins. She places her hand gently over the wound at first. As though it were one of the doves she healed on Azarath and then pushes down hard.

_My blood to replace what you have lost,  
My flesh to replace what was taken from you,  
And so I take your pain, your death, into me,  
And make you whole again,  
I transfer healing for your death,  
Give me it all and then you shall rest_

There is a white glow coming from her hand and it is sealing the deal her words promised. She can feel the agony he feels and it is hers. She can feel his once slow breath and it is hers. Her power is flowing into him, her emotions are right there on the tip of her fingers, and she knows, with overwhelming certainty, that he will feel the echoes of love. He who is fearless in the face of death is granted new life. The white is slowly fading from her hand, from her eyes, and when she lifts her hand she can see the grey tint to his once opened wound. His scar mystifying she thinks objectively as she tries not to sway with the force of his pain. She can feel the darkness seeping into her bones, into her blood, into her power, but it is welcomed like an old friend to her own darkness. They become one, tangling weave of torture, and it feels right.

Throwing her hood over her head she turns to look at the astonished faces of her team. They are shocked, overwhelmed by the steady beat of Robin's heart monitor, his chest rising and falling in slumber. She is exhausted and his blood is on her hand. She knows it will always be. Distantly she wonders if Starfire knows the language of Azarath, but it is quickly disregarded as she orders her to clean his healed wound. Starfire is pulling her into a strong, breaking hug and whispering "Friend Raven" over and over again until Raven coughs. Then Starfire is moving to the Boy Wonder's side, and that is just what his is – for what do you call a man who saves lives, fights for justice, and for the good of people, after all he has faced and overcome, he will live to protect them again. She knows Cyborg will check the monitors to make sure Robin is alright. She knows Beast Boy is going to crack a joke about birds in a second. She is grateful for all of them and takes her leave.

Stumbling down the hallway towards her room she knows what she did. Crawling into her dark purple and blue bed she knows. Looking at the side of her leotard she is certain, the blood being absorbed there tells no lies. Raven puts her blooded hand over her heart and closes her eyes._  
_


End file.
